


Are you like me?

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch x2, Embedded Video, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Sherlock broke the code and a strange visitor came to Baker Street.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dr Strange is cool, so why not have two Benedict Cumberbatch? This is a preview of my final video.

  



	2. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my last vid in this year, so: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)
> 
> If you would like to see two Benedicts, I also recommend "Inseparable" from 2007.

  



End file.
